


The Epic Summer of Breakups

by Skrigget



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, But Not Much, Derek Hale is grumpy because of reasons, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's all Scott's fault anyway, Love/Hate, Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, but again: not really, how the epicness that is Stiles and Isaac relationship happened, partners in crime, sort off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the Epic Summer of Breakups. It was the summer Allison broke up with Scott, it was the summer when Jackson broke up with Lydia, and it was the summer where what-ever-the-freaky-hell had been going on between Stiles and The Sourwolf Derek Hale stopped. But it was also the summer that Stiles didn't end up watching Twilight with Scott because in enters one Isaac Lahey with laughter send from heaven itself  (though Stiles'll never admit it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epic Summer of Breakups

**Author's Note:**

> hm. I have a thing for these two idiots.
> 
> ALSO: I am aware that there are some mistakes in this work but for reasons unknown it won't save my changes. So: I'm sorry, I hope they aren't too irritating

It was the Epic Summer of Breakups. That’s what Stiles named it anyway. It was the summer Allison broke up with Scott and went to France for four months and it was the summer when Jackson – yet again – broke up with Lydia and moved to England and it was the summer where what-ever-the-freaky-hell had been going on between Stiles and The Sourwolf Derek Hale stopped. It may or may not have been something to do with the fact that their whole ‘sometimes-i-want-to-kiss-you-sometimes-i-want-to-hit-you’-relationship turned into a more of an ‘i-just-want-to-hit-you’-relationship. So ‘breakup’ may be a big word to use but nevertheless Derek stopped popping into his room at random hours to shove him against the door to kiss and argue and kiss some more.

So suddenly Beacon Hills is very… love-free and Stiles kind of likes it that way. Thinks it’s nice because things are back to the way they were before Peter Hale decided that biting Scott was a grand idea that probably deserved a price or some shit.

Scott, however, is starting his ‘Be-a-better-version-of-Scott’-thing and god Stiles really doesn’t like it because it sorta makes him feel guilty that he isn’t trying harder to maybe be a better son or something… But it’s summer so he refuses to do stuff. Like go for a run in the morning. Or any other time, really. He cooks for his father and himself and more often than not also Scott so that is good and as good as its ever gonna get. Besides, being single-pringle again means that Scott has time for Stiles again.

It could’ve been a good ol’ bro summer if it hadn’t been for Isaac goddammit Lahey who started to drop by every now and again. Apparently he, Derek and Peter spend all their time searching for Boyd and Erica but with no luck so far and every now and again Derek demands that Isaac do something ‘’normal’’. Stiles snorts at this because when the holy hell did Derek even learn what ‘’normal’’ meant? We’re talking about the dude who has yet to actually use Stiles front door but is on first name basis with his window frame, for crying out loud!

But anyhow – Isaac Lahey starts showing up invading Scott and Stiles bro-on-bro-time and at first Stiles is more than just a little annoyed. Isaac and him, well, they don’t really “click”. Isaac is not a man of many words, he’s melodramatic and he enjoys smirking flirtatiously. He thinks he’s a BAMF when in reality he’s a lost puppy and his whole ‘pity-me-I-deserve-it’-attitude irritates the living hell out of Stiles, but also…

Okay if Stiles is perfectly honest he just doesn’t know how to deal with Isaac. He’s never had to share Scott with anyone besides Allison and also kinda Derek Hale and well, it was Stiles who got to suck Derek’s tongue until the older male was moaning so he can live with that, and Allison… Allison is an all-around good person. Well, she did go kinda berserk when her mother died but Stiles he understands – sort off – he’s lost a mother as well and he feels bad for her more than he’s angry really. Also, Allison is his friend, they’ve been through shit together even before Isaac, Erica and Boyd entered the “werewolf-picture” that is their life, so – yeah, but anyway: Isaac Lahey he kind of doesn’t know how to handle, because Isaac Lahey is neither Allison Argent nor Derek Hale and yet he demands at least some of Scott’s well preserved attention.

So they argue. Not like a lot or anything. But they definitely argue. They bicker about stupid things like who should eat last cookie (Isaac won that one because he argued that Stiles had already eaten ten out of the twenty that were in the box) or who had spilled soda on Scott’s carpet – again (Stiles won that one because Scott could smell that it was Mountain Drew which Stiles hates and Isaac is addicted to, so) or other equally un-important stuff.

But sometimes they also agree on stuff. Like when Scott looks at them with his big puppy dog eyes and starts a sentence with "Allison – “ and Isaac and Stiles share this look of horror before they sigh and drag Scott to the car mumbling about going to a club or some shit. Which, for argument sake, they never actually do because Scott and Stiles can never get through the door men. Stupid Isaac Lahey of course can pass for twenty-one and that just makes Stiles hate him even more. Lahey suggest breaking in through the back door and Stiles is on-board but Scott is a morally good person and unless people’s lives are a stake he’s not one for breaking and entering.

"And your dad is the sheriff, you shouldn’t be either!” he says to Stiles, who waves a hand dismissing and says: "What he doesn’t know won’t kill him right?” But Scott refuses and Isaac and Stiles won’t do anything against Scott’s will so they drive home again, stopping at the local MacDonald’s drive-in to get burgers and lots and lots of them.

And then comes the first time Scott leaves Stiles and Isaac alone. Together. In a room. In Scott’s house. A bad idea all together, really. But Scott has to work and leaves quickly, shouting an apology that both Stiles and Isaac pretend not to hear and leaves them. Alone. Wow.

"So,” Stiles says when they’ve sat in silence for a moment or two. "Do you – should we cancel the video-game-night? We should, shouldn’t we? You probably have to go look for Erica and Boyd and god I have, like, stuff to do. Yeah stuff. Lots of stuff that involves sleeping and abusing my free month on Netflix – “

"Shut up,” is all Isaac says before he picks a game and pops it in. Stiles stares at him wordlessly for a second or two (or ten) and then smiles fondly (though he will deny to the day he dies) and snorts.

They end up spending the entire day together. They still argue and bicker but they also laugh and bake cookies and yeah it’s an all together good day.

So when Isaac drops by a couple of days later without Scott hanging by his side Stiles can’t say he’s entirely surprised at all. His father, however, looks at him with furrowed eyebrows and sighs.

"What?” Stiles asks.

"Why must it always be the ones convicted for murdering their family,” he mumbles in a low voice.

"Hey!” Stiles says and takes the cookie away from his father. "Neither Derek nor Isaac were actually convicted for killing anyone!”

The sheriff doesn’t answer and Isaac looks way too amused when Stiles opens the door for him. The shortest rolls his eyes and leads the way to his room. They end up watching The Avengers and arguing over who is a better superhero and whether or not Spiderman should be part of the Avenger Team and before they know what’s happening its past 1 and Isaac should probably leave. But neither of them feel like that’s a good idea so Stiles seemingly carelessly throws into their non-existing conversation that Isaac can crash on the floor (and if Isaac smiles like the most adorable puppy ever Stiles’ heart does not miss a beat or two – it doesn’t!).

Stiles is lying in his bed trying hard to sleep when he hears Isaac sigh with an intensity that is Hale-worthy. "What’s up, puppy?” Stiles asks.

"Stop calling me that,” Isaac growls. ,,I’m cold,” he adds after a heartbeat or two.

"How is that my problem?”

"Your floor is cold.”

"Hey, my floor is, like everything else in this fine estate, just perfect. The temperature is made to fit the human body’s needs to an almost – “

"I’m not human,” Isaac reminds him and Stiles can actually hear the smirk in his voice.

"How is that my problem?” he asks again.

"It reminds me of the freezer,” Isaac says.

"Oh my god you are such a leaf blower!”

"I’m – what?”

"Shut up, I hate you.” But when Isaac snorts and pushes Stiles’ body into the far corner of the bed and lies down next to him in the bed he doesn’t actually do anything about it. He just mumbles something incoherent and pulls the covers over his body. Isaac moves in the bed so he’s facing Stiles and looks at him.

"What are you doing, you creep? You’re turning into Peter,” Stiles says irritated. But Isaac laughs and if there’s one thing that Stiles craves in the world it’s the sound of Isaac laughing. It's so honest and real and pure and sometimes Stiles thinks that it’s the only thing left intact of the boy that he was before his mother and brother died and left him with a broken father and broken rips to match.

Isaac places his arm gently over Stiles’ torso and pulls him in a bit and Stiles refuses to think too much about it, just rolls with it – literally. He hums and presses his forehead against Isaac’s collarbone.

"Better?” he asks to break the tension building between them.

"Very,” Isaac agrees and Stiles can hear the smile in his voice. It makes him roll his eyes again. And so what if he wakes bathed in sweat and with Isaac’s drool on his stomach, his neck hurting from being cringed to the side, leaving room for Isaac to place his head on Stiles’ shoulder? In reality it doesn’t matter in the slightest.

And it’s not like it a one-time-thing anyway. Actually, it happens more often than not. Sometimes Isaac comes through the front door like a normal person would do but just sometimes he likes to use the window, just because he can, that show off.

"If you’re trying to startle me, it’s not gonna work,” Stiles hums and looks at the boy. "I have way too much experience with stupid werewolves making themselves at home in my bedroom.”

Isaac rolls his eyes and mumbles something about lacking manners because he was locked in a freezer or some shit and Stiles also rolls his eyes. It’s their way of communicating, he thinks: rolling their eyes, bickering, throwing comments at each other like punches or stare at one another in silence until one of them breaks and sighs.

But Scott still joins them and Stiles should find it weird that it’s now Scott joining them and not Isaac, but he really doesn’t so hey that happened over the summer. When it’s all three of them they play some videogames or watch a movie or practice lacrosse (mostly it’s just Isaac and Stiles throwing balls at a blindfolded Scott). And it’s nice, it really is, Stiles thinks it’s a good summer so far. Of course he’s still left alone sometimes. Very, very alone. If Scott has to work and Isaac is searching for his missing pack members than Stiles is just sitting… all by himself feeling kinda shitty and useless. And he thinks about doing something but he’s not about to break his rule of laziness just because he may or may not have a panic attach forming in his chest.

(Also, he’s able to calm himself down so thats a win, right?)

Besides, the next time Isaac visit he stares at him with furrowed eyebrows and says: "What happened to you?”

"What do you mean?” Stiles asks, honestly bewildered.

"I mean why do you smell sad?”

Stiles blushed but tries to cover it up with wild hand gestures and fleeing around. "Wow, wow, dude, respect my privacy, please?”

"You don’t respect mine.”

"Well, I don’t have the supernatural ability to smell what other people feel so I think I’m entitled to cross some bounderies since neither you or Scott or Derek or hell any other werewolf I’ve encountered seems to think there’s anything abnormal about smelling people! Though, seriously? What the hell? Don’t smell me, it’s strange ‘s all I’m saying.”

And Isaac laughs so Stiles count it as a win-win situation.

They end up watching The Notebook (both will deny that they were the one to propose it) in Stiles' bed, and somewhere between the scene in the rain and the one with the children, Isaac’s head ends up on Stiles' shoulder. It's oddly comforting, actually, so Stiles doesn’t shake it away. Maybe he even smiles a little fondly and closes his eyes. If he falls asleep like that and wakes up two hours later with Isaac’s head in his lap then so be it.

Everything is nice and comfy and shit until – well until Isaac decides that it’s a good idea to connect his lips with Stiles. And it’s not like the very thought of pushing his tongue into Isaac’s mouth hasn’t occurred to him (like a billion times) but it’s still very… sudden.

They’re sitting in his living room, waiting for Scott to join them, Stiles’ father at work and a pre-headed pizza in front of them, discussing what movie they should watch ("Stiles, we’re not watching Twilight again – “ "Shut up Lahey it’s educational for werewolves!” "No it isn’t?”) when Isaac just sorta moves. Into Stiles' personal space, that is. And kisses him. That’s what happens. Those things in that order.

And Stiles is taken by surprise and doesn’t react until it’s too late and the warm mouth is gone. Isaac looks away and a second later Scott enters.

For the rest of the night Isaac avoids making eye contact with Stiles – or just making any contact for that matter. He barely even talks to him. So needless to say the atmosphere is a bit… tense. And awkward. About half way into the second movie Isaac comes up with some lame excuse about forgetting a “thing” he had to do for Derek and leaves. When he’s gone Scott looks at Stiles like he just kicked a kitten.

"What did you do?”

"Me?! Why do people always assume I was the one to do something?”

"Well, were you?”

"No! actually, that may be the problem,” Stiles says with a sigh.

"What’s the problem?” Scott asks confused.

"Lack of action,” Stiles answers and does not elaborate when Scott sends him an even more confused look. Because dear old Scott is a good person, inside and outside, and he doesn’t always understand the strange relationship going on between Isaac and Stiles so this, well this is something Stiles has to figure out on his own.

Which he does. Points to Stilinski. Also he sorta has to because not only is Isaac avoiding him in real life he also refuse to answer any text message Stiles sends his way. And when he calls his phone he never picks up. After two weeks without Isaac and only seeing Scott twice Stiles is sure he’s losing his mind. So he makes a decision to actually do something. Yes. Doing stuff is good.

He grabs his car keys and phone and ignores the lump forming in his throat. He shouts a "I’ll be home in an hour!" to his father and runs to his jeep. The drive to Derek's new and fancy loft is long and painful. Stiles stops several times and considers going back. Maybe he’s over stepping some boundary? Maybe the reason Isaac is ignoring him is because he’s tired of Stiles? Maybe he regrets kissing him? (if it could even be called a kiss) And it’s this thought that really hits the human like a fist to his stomach. But he doesn’t turn around so about half an hour after leaving his house he parks the jeep and makes his way to Derek’s floor. He considers knocking but since he’s technically tasted both of the people currently living in the building, he thinks he can enter freely (which may be a stupid argument but hey then sue him).

The living room – if it can be called that – is free from any people or werewolves for that matter, so Stiles walks into the kitchen where he finds Derek and Peter. They don’t look the least bit surprised to see him. But Derek does asks: "What are you doing here?” in his usual low, angry voice.

"Good to see you too, Mr. Hale,” Stiles says and rolls his eyes. "Have you been dry-humping anyone lately?”

Peter laughs but Derek rolls his eyes and says: "Isaac is upstairs.”

"See, that wasn’t so hard,” Stiles says and disappears.

Finding Isaac’s room is easier than he thought. It’s the one with the door closed and loud rock music pumping out through the thin walls. Again Stiles considers knocking but argues against it and just goes straight in.

Isaac is sitting on the floor, leaned against the wall, computer in front of him and headphones on. He’s obviousely pretending he hasn’t heard Stiles (which is bullshit) and continues to sit still as a statue when the teen closes the door loudly and moves a little closer.

Stiles sits down on his knees in front of the werewolf and stares at him for a long time. Neither of them are moving or actually doing anything besides sitting, both waiting for the other one to finally break and say something. In the end it’s Stiles who breaks.

"God dammit Lahey, what on earth are you even doing?”

Isaac finally opens his eyes and stares at Stiles. "I’m ignoring you,” he answers bluntly.

Stiles rolls his eyes again. "I can see that. Why may I asks?”

Isaac gives Stiles “a look” and closes his eyes again like the question is too obvious to answer. Stiles considers leaving then and there and just say to hell with the stupid wolf because he feels like he’s already dealt with his amount of werewolves, but apparently not.

Also, he misses Isaac. He misses his snickering remarks, his smirks, his rolling eyes, his sarcastic looks, his lack of caring and his laughter send from heaven. He misses his earnestly and that he one time actually considered setting fire to the post office because they lost Stiles packet. He misses him, so he yanks the headphones away, grabs him by the shirt and pulls him closer until their lips connect in a messy kiss.

Luckily for Stile Isaac has a better reaction time than him so he responds to the kiss right away. And like before mentioned: It’s messy. Tongue is involved pretty quickly and Isaac moves his hands to Stiles hips, pulling him into his lap. And Stiles smirks against his soft lips and puts his hands in Isaac's soft curls, messing up his hair completely. Stiles starts moving his hips, pushing down, and Isaac bites carefully at Stiles lower lips before moving his mouth to Stiles jaw. He licks a trail from the jaw to Stiles' earlobe and holy god he puts it in his mouth and sucks and Stiles shudders and yanks hard at Isaac curls.

"I-Isaac – “ he breathes heavily and moves their hips more frantically. Isaac smirks, Stiles can feel it, before he grabs Stiles' face again and kisses him hard, lets his tongue lick his way into Stiles mouth until neither of them are breathing. Stiles has one hand on Isaac’s shoulder and the other in his hair and his knees scrape against the floor every time he pushes down but god he loves it. Isaac puts his hands possessively on Stiles hips and forces them down and Stiles rolls his eyes back in his head, bites down on his lip in a weak attempt at keeping in the suffocating moans.

By the time Derek bursts through the door Isaac has Stiles pinned against the floor, with Stiles legs wrapped around his waist, Stiles hands on Isaac's now bare torso and Isaac biting down on Stiles' neck.

They get thrown out. Isaac is just about to argue with Derek about it (and Stiles can only imagine how that conversation will go down) when Stiles leans up and whispers in his ear (well aware of the fact that both a smirking Peter and a growling Derek can hear them just fine): "My dad is leaving for a night shift in about thirty minutes and then we have the house to ourselves. All night.”

And when Isaac sneaks in through the window an hour later Stiles slams him against the wall before the kid has gained his balance. Isaac chuckles and mumbles something about being able to push Stiles away if he wanted to but not doing so because he’s a better person.

"Yeah,” Stiles breathes, already painfully hard in his jeans. "You’re such a good member of society, real gentleman you are, sure you aren’t secretly English or some shit, Lahey? Because you really are – oh holy – oh my _god_!”

Isaac laughs and lifts Stiles up so the human can wrap his legs around his waist and burry his hands in his curly hair. Isaac doesn’t go towards the bed, just stand their staring at Stiles, their foreheads together for a second or two. And Stiles doesn’t move either (not that he can at the moment) or says anything, he just smiles secretly and leans down to kiss Isaac hungrily.

"I could, you know, get used to this,” Stiles says five minutes later, when Isaac is on top of him on the bed pulling at Stiles’ t-shirt.

"Me too,” Isaac says and huffs irritated when Stiles still hasn’t taken off his shirt. The teen laughs and pulls Isaac down to yet another messy kiss and yes he really, really could get used to this.

(And let’s be honest: Stiles and Isaac dating? It’s like the perfect recipe for disaster – also: they may or may not accidently ruin Scott’s bed that one time he was in the bathroom a little too long, though, as Stiles reminds them, it’s a trivial matter compared to that time they forget about a bonfire and set fire to Scott’s tent while having sex in their own, and Scott looks like he’s rethinking ever letting the two of them being alone together, when Isaac says "shut up, you’re making it worse,” and Stiles adds, with a sneaky grin, "make me.")


End file.
